


I’ll Always Be Here

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're pregnant and you and Alex are married. No one at the DEO accept Kara knows Alex has a wife and one day you come to the base and badass agent Danvers turns into a soft little bean with you around. Which no one has ever seen.





	I’ll Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color.

Kara frowned when she noticed how stressed Alex was about the current mission they were dealing with. She could only help Alex relax so much but there was one person that could really help Alex try to relax. And that was you.

You and Alex have been married for two years now. You met Alex one day when she was visiting Kara at CatCo and you accidentally bumped into her when you weren’t paying attention to where you were going. 

Everything changed after that. You asked Alex if she wanted to get coffee and she said yes. You started dating a few months after that and then got married three years later. Now you and Alex were starting a family together, you were five months pregnant.

After you and Alex had been dating for a while, she told you about the DEO. That was when Kara told you that she was Supergirl. You had a feeling she was Supergirl, but you didn’t say anything in case there was a chance you were wrong.

Kara was about to try and help Alex when she got an idea. She smiled before leaving the room to call you. She grabbed her phone, dialing your number.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Kara said when you answered your phone. “How are you?”

_“I’m good, Kara. Are you okay? Is Alex okay?”_

Kara could head the worry in your voice. “I’m okay. So is Alex, don’t worry. But I need your help.”

xxxxx

You walked into the DEO with Kara right by your side. This was the first time you gave ever been to the DEO so Kara was guiding you to the lab your wife was working in. As you and Kara made your way to the lab you kept getting looks from the agents who passed by, you didn’t let it bother you though.

When you get to the lab you could see Alex and you can definitely tell she was stressed. Kara opened the door and you two walked in.

“I told you Kara, I’m fine.” Alex said without even turning around.

“Well, I’m not Kara.” You chuckled.

When Alex heard your voice she turned around and when she saw you a huge smile formed on her face. “(Y/N)!” She ran over to you, wrapping her arms around you and pulled you close. “What are you doing here?” Then fear and worry took over, she pulled away and placed her hand on your belly. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Alex, sweetheart, I’m fine. The baby is fine.” You placed your hand over hers, running your thumb over her knuckles.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. Then she looked behind you to see Kara smiling at the two of you. “You brought her here?” She walked around you to stand in front of Kara.

“I did. You’re stressed, Alex. I knew having (Y/N) here would help.” Kara looked at you and smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She pulled Alex into a quick hug before she left.

You placed your hand on Alex’s arm and turned her around, you gave her a loving smile. “You need to take a break, babe.” You kissed her cheek. 

xxxxx

After a few hours that you’ve been with Alex at the DEO you can tell she was starting to relax. Alex had showed you around the DEO and you were in awe of the place. 

You were now back in the lab. You wrapped your arms around Alex as she nuzzles her face into your neck, you began to run your fingers through her hair. 

“You know you don’t have to be so stressed, you’re amazing at what you do. I know it, Kara knows it and everyone here knows it. I know you’ll get this mission done.” You gently pulled her away from your neck to rest your forehead against hers.

“I’m just glad you’re here.” Alex placed her hand on your belly again.

“I’ll always be here.” You smiled. 

A few minutes had gone by and you and Alex we in a comfortable silence, Alex had started rubbing her hand over your belly. “I still can’t believe we’re starting a family of our own.”

“I wouldn’t want to start a family with anyone else.” You smiled. 

Alex look into your (E/C), you looked into her eyes. You saw nothing but love in them. Alex then pulled you into a kiss, you immediately kissed her back.

Anyone who had walked by you and Alex the whole time you were there and saw the way Alex was acting around you, they had to look again because they had never seen Alex acting the way she was before. 

When it was time for you to head home so that Alex could get back to work, Alex walked with you to met with Kara, who was going to take you home. When you saw Kara you both stopped walking.

Alex held your hand, she linked her fingers with yours. “I’ll bring dinner tonight, babe. We can cuddle on the couch after dinner and watch whatever you want.”

“I can’t wait.” You smiled and started leaning in.

Alex closed the gap and captured your lips in a sweet and loving kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex.” You gave her one last kiss before walking over to Kara.

Alex stood there and watched as you two left, when you were gone she let out a sigh, she couldn’t stop smiling. She turned around and saw everyone in the room looking at her. “What are you looking at? Get back to work.” 

Everyone quickly got back to work. The badass agent Danvers they knew was back.


End file.
